It is often desirable to transfer data between two processes executing on the same host computing device. In certain environments, such as a pipeline of processes that each operate on incoming data as the incoming data progresses through the pipeline, the incoming data is transferred between multiple processes on the same host computing device resulting in a successive sequence of inter-process data transfers.